Cambion
"My kind is powerful and for this our uncles envy and fear us: Hell hunts us, Heaven hate us. The only one that we can count on are our loved ones" - Ruby explaining the Cambions. A Cambion is the offspring of a Demon and a human and is considered by many one of the most powerful creatures in the world, capable to defeat his parents with ease. Cambions are viewed by their parents as either tools to use or as a sacrilegie of their purity and for this reason many Cambions are now rogue or part of an organisation known as the Destroyers. History Demons' Incursion The Deluge The Destroyers Characteristics Cambions are powerful demonic half breeds feared by everyone in the world, since they become more powerful than their parents and as such many Demons are afraid of them, since they can easily be defeated. Cambions are hellish beings and their demonic nature makes them extremely formiable warriors in a war, because their instincs force them to do so. Cambions are described as beings that hold a great amount of demonic powers and magic, allowing them to fight against their parents with little effort. Cambions are considered by also Angels very dangerous, because their powers allow them to fight them on equal ground and even defeat, showing that they are extremely powerful. Cambions are also very sadistic and many of them have a dark side, due to their demonic heritage that tends to make them very aggresive, making them scary and savages, especially when they enter in their blood rage state. However they can learn how to control it so that they will not fall victims of their evil side, since they can choose between good and evil much better than their parents and as such they can become powerful weapons of good. Types of Cambions * Abyssal Cambion (sired by Abyssal Demon) * Heretic (sired by Hell Knight) * Warlock (sired by Human Witch) * Barbarian (sired by Fallen Beast) * Succubian (sired by Succubus) Power and Abilities Cambions are Demons' offsprings and as such they are very powerful and feared by many, since they can become very powerful foes when they want to be. * 'Higher Demonic Powers - '''Cambions have the same powers of their parents, but to a higher degree, making them more powerful than them and allowing them to defeat them with ease. ** '''Demonic Smite -' Demons can smite their foes, burning their inside out, allowing them to kill many creatures with little effort, however they can use this power only on those w * 'Blood Rage -' Cambions can enter into a status called blood rage, thanks to their hybrid status. When they do so, all their powers grow 10 times stronger, making Cambions very powerful and more dangerous than what many wold expect. * 'Immortality -' When Cambions reach full maturity, they stop aging and can possibly live for even billions of years. ** 'Nigh-Invulnerability -' Cambions are nearly indestructable and is very hard to even injure them, however magical weapons can kill them, but they can resist them if they are weaker than them. Depending on how much powerful the Cambion is, the harder it will be to injure them, showing that Abyssal Cambions are almost impossible to kill and they are nearly immune to any Demonic weakness. *** 'Demonic Weaknesses Immunity - '''They are not bound to Hell like their demonic parents and they can easily walk on Earth with little concern, showing that they are very powerful and is hard to defeat them. Cambions are also more resistent to light than their parents, however the most powerful Light powers like Super Nova can still badly injure them and leave them weaken. ** '''Advanced Healing Factor -' Cambions heal much faster than humans and their healing factor is superior to even that of their parents, showing that they are extremely powerful and is very hard to injure them permanently. However Cambions can only heal themselves from powers that are weaker than their own, otherwise they will have hard time to protect themselves and they will be left injured. * 'Demonic Magic -' Cambions inherited their parents demonic powers and among those there is their magic that Cambions can use to perform many demonic rituals and open gates to hell, allowing them to summon Demons at their aid that they can use against their foes. Cambions can also use their magic to control the Chaotic Forces and use them against their foes. ** 'Hell Gates Summoning - '''Cambions can open gates to Hell and summon hordes of Demons to their aid, depending on how much powerful they are, allowing them to obtain extra help against their foes, making them very dangerous to defeat. * '''Shapeshifting -' With the exception of Hell Knights and Mal Beleth, all the other Demons developed advanced shapeshifting abilities in their long exile on Hell and now they are famous all over the world for possessing advanced shapefting powers. Cambions inherited their parents abilities and as such most of them can turn into creatures that reminds a lot of monstrosities: Cambions usually use their shapeshifting abilities when they are fighting against powerful foes and they can turn into their true self to gain some extra power. * 'Superhuman Strength -' Cambions are stronger than their demonic parent and as such they are capable to fight against many beings and best them with only the brute force, showing that they are very strong, especially Cambions sired by Greater Demons, which are capable to beat Higher Angels. Cambions are strong enough to defeat many Monsters and is very hard to best them, especially if they activate their blood rage. * 'Superhuman Speed -' Cambions are known to be very fast and capable to appear like if they are teleporting, showing that is very hard to catch them and best them. Cambions are faster than many Angels and Demons, unless the Angels are using their wings, in which case they are on pair with Cambions: Cambions are however less fast than Nephilims, especially if they are using their wings, but they can still prove difficult to catch. * 'Superhuman Agility - '''Cambions are very agile and they are capable to perform many feats that even Demons cannot achieve, allowing them to become very dangerous and capable to make movements that would require most of the humans years to master, while to them is natural. ** '''Superhuman Reflexes -' Cambions' reflexes are much greater than those of many creatures and this allows Cambions to best many foes with their bare hands, allowing to fight on equal ground against many foes, however Cambions usually use brute force over agility and reflexes. * 'Superhuman Durability -' Cambions are very durable and they can take many blows that would kill a human. Their bodies is capable to take many earth weapons and they can also resist many magical weaponary, however Cambions are not strong enough to resist Primordial Species weapons, with the exception of Abyssal Cambions, strong enough to resist these weapons unless they pierce through their heart. * 'Superhuman Stamina - '''Cambions are immune to any human weakness and they can exert themselves in prolong harsh activities and they will not tire. Weaknesses As powerful as they are, Cambions still have some weakness. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping Beings * '''Angels - '''Common Angels can only harm Cambions before being inevitably defeated. * '''Demons -' Demons can only harm Cambions, however stronger one can defeat a Cambion if they are powerful enough to do so. * 'Monsters -' common Monsters cannot kill a Cambion, but they can only injure them. Items * 'Magical Weaponary - ' Cambions can only be injured by magical weapons, especially if they are strong enough to take their effects. * 'Magic -' Cambions can still be hurt by magic, however their chaotic nature allows them to resist it even better than Nephilims. Killing or Destroying Beings * 'Nephilims -' Nephilims are as powerful as Cambions and as such they match Cambions and they can best them. * 'Primordial Species -' Beings like Seraphim, Abyssal Demons, Outer Gods, Grimm Reapers, Apocalypse Horsemen, Protogenoi, Primordial Beastes, Chronologistes and Space Keepers are capable to defeat any Cambion, however Abyssal Cambions can defeat them. * 'Primordial Beings - '''The first beings that created everything are capable to defeat any Cambion with ease and erase it from existance. * '''Higher Angels -' Higher Angels can defeat any Cambion, however Abyssal Cambions are too powerful to be defeated by them. * 'Greater Demons -' Greater Demons can defeat any Cambion, however Abyssal Cambions are too powerful to be defeated by them. Items * 'Primordial Species Weaponary -' Weapons that are as powerful as those of Primordial Species are capable to kill any Cambion, especially if they are pierced through their heart. Known Cambions * Ruby Grace (Eternal Battles).jpg|Ruby Grace (Abyssal Cambion/ Daughter of Mal Beleth) Virgil.jpg|Virgil (Warlock) Kiril Black.jpg|Kiril Black (Abyssal Cambion/ Son of Urgash) Xena.jpg|Xena (Succubian) Denna.jpg|Denna (Barbarian) Malik.jpg|Malik (Heretic) Leah.jpg|Leah (Abyssal Cambion/ Daughter of Lilith) Ruby Grace (Abyssal Cambion/ Daughter of Mal Beleth) *Virgil (Warlock) *Dante (Warlock) *Gregor *Kiril Black (Abyssal Cambion/ Son of Urgash) *Xena (Succubian) *Denna (Barbarian) *Malik (Heretic) *Leah (Abyssal Cambion/ Daughter of Lilith) Category:Eternal Battles Category:Cambions Category:Demons